Vampires
by Sassbrat
Summary: Role play by me and Mrs.Bumblebee. Megatron is a Vampire lord that demands a offering every so many years in order to keep the Autobots safe. when his latest offering comes he find out a evil truth about the Autobots. summary is bad.  story better inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Roll play by me and Mrs Bumblebee. Casting Moonlight gets a thank you for proof reading this chapter._

Chapter 1

Lord Megatron sat on his enormous spiked throne at the back of the enormous ring of metal pillars(like stone edge). The enormous table at the center of the ring was surrounded by his brothers, the Decepticon clan, the most feared tribe on Cybertron. It was the six hundred sixty-sixth cycle and a sacrifice was to be made to the Vampire clan to ensure the protection of the large city of Iacon. The Autobots inhabiting the settlement had yet to arrive with their sacrifice.

Megatron walked over to the window to see that the Autobots were arriving with a cloaked figure.

'That must be my offering.' Megatron thought as he watched the group get closer and closer to his castle. 'Who ever it is better be better than the last one.'

When the Decepticon's started to believe they were not getting a sacrifice this time, the Autobot's started to appear. The very annoying blue and orange mech led the party as they walked into the circle and up to the table.

Sentinel looked up at the Lord and snarled softly as he did a forced bow to the Vampire Lord.

"I apologize for our late arrival but the sacrifice was a difficult find, my Lord." Sentinel explained.

He then turned to the mech that held the sacrifice in the shadows and gave him the signal. The mech walked forward, holding a chain tightly in his hand and pulled the sacrifice out into view.

The Vampire Lord looked over the offering that had been given to him. It was a yellow and black minibot that looked a little on the young side.

The minibot was shaking up a storm as he was presented to the Vampire Lord.

The mech that was in charge of the sacrifice pulled him to the table, picked him up and put him on it in the center. The mech tied the chain to a loop in the table to keep him on it and then forced him to his knees painfully, making him whimper and tremble as he was presented to the Vampires.

The mech retreated from the table, leaving the minibot.

Megatron slowly walked around the table that held the minibot, looking him over. He was a little on the small size but the Vampire Lord knew better than to judge someone by their size.

The minibot tried to look at him without crying but tears were coming down non stop.

Normally when an offering was given to him Megatron would feast on his energon right away but something told him that this minibot would be something more. Something powerful to him.

Megatron came to a stop in front of the young offering and reached down and cupped his chin and forced him to look him in the optic, seeing this offering possessed the brightest and bluest optics he'd ever seen in his life time.

He then reached around the minibot's neck cables and gave one a small cut and caught a drop of his energon on his claw. Slowly he lifted it to his lips, his tongue flicked out and licked up the drop.

The energon was sweet. The sweetest that he had ever tasted.

Megatron then turned to the Autobots and told them to leave; that they were safe for several hundred more years.

Once the Autobots were gone, Megatron went over to the Offering and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When the youngling flinched away from his touch it was then that he realize that this was no ordinary Offering. He could tell that by the dents and scratches on his small frame, this youngling had either tried to run or was beaten quiet regularly.

Megatron knelt down to one knee to look less frightening to the youngling but he still towered over the smaller mech, even if he was sitting on the table. He then reached up and gently lifted the youngling's chin and wiped away his tears that spilled over his cheeks.

"What is wrong youngling?" Megatron whispered.

The youngling still shook even though the voice of the Vampire Lord was soft.

He had heard stories about how the sacrifices were drained dry of their energon within several hours of arriving at the castle. He didn't want to die so he ran away only to be caught and beaten quiet badly.

The minibot had been raised to be an offering all his life, as were his parents who were given to Megatron when he was young. He curled up into a ball and waited for the end to come.

Megatron frowned at this and lifted the youngling's face again and hushed him.

"Shhh, come now I'm not going to hurt you and no one else here will either." Megatron said to try and sooth the sacrifice.

The minibot uncurled his head to see the Vampire Lord smiling at him. Something told him that he could trust the Vampire.

Megatron continued to smile softly to the minibot, encouraging him to trust him and have nothing to fear from him.

Slowly the young minibot uncurled himself from his ball and took the out stretched hand very carefully.

Megatron smiled before he reached down with his free hand and broke the chain from the minibot's wrists to free him, knowing he wasn't going to run now, but could still see the fear in his optics.

Once the chain was removed the minibot brought his hand up to his neck to rub away the soreness. The Autobots that brought him here had taken great joy in pulling him across the path leading to the castle.

Megatron watched the minibot get his energon flowing freely in his joints and wrists before he looked back up at the Vampire Lord.

The minibot looked up at the Lord of the Vampire and said only one word. "Why?"

Megatron cocked his head to the side.

"Why what?" He questioned.

"Why are you being so nice to me and not eating me like you did the other offerings?" The minibot asked still wary of the Vampire.

Megatron was confused a bit before he understood.

"Oh is that all, well I didn't want to traumatize you since you seem to interest me so much. And as for the others, who told you I ate them?" Megatron explained.

"Sentinel did, sir. He told me that you would eat a scrap like me up in a instant if I wasn't pleasing enough to you." The minibot said fearfully, afraid of what would happen to him.

Megatron snarled at this new information and stood up and looked over to one of his men and hissed.

"Go after them and bring them all back here... NOW!" Megatron roared.

The vampire didn't argue and shot off after Sentinel and his group.

The minibot started to shake again at the yelling. Megatron saw this and pulled the small Autobot into his chassis to comfort him.

"Shh, I am not angry at you little one, shh you have nothing to fear." Megatron whispered.

Suddenly Megatron and Bumblebee heard a commotion at the castle entrance and saw the vampire Megatron had sent out was back, dragging Sentinel and his small group back. Sentinel, who thinks he's higher then anyone else, was cussing up a storm for being dragged back.

Megatron just glared at the blue and orange mech with a look that could melt metal. "Are you the ones that are telling every sacrifice that I eat them as soon as they arrive." Megatron asked.

Sentinel glared back at the vampire and snorted. "Well it's true ain't it. All I've seen is at least one of you vampires jump the sacrifice the instant they step foot in here and are gone within a blink of an optic. What did you expect me to believe!" Sentinel yelled.

One of the vampires step forward and backhanded Sentinel, sending him across the room. "You will not disrespect Lord Megatron like that Autobot or you just may be called for as the next sacrifice."

"And why was he covered in dents and scratches when I asked for a clean sacrifice?" Megatron asked after he gotten control of his underling.

Sentinel snarled as he spat out some energon in his mouth from the punch and got back to his feet, biting his tongue to to keep himself from giving the vampire that punched him a tongue lashing. "The piece of slag tried to run so we had to punish him for it."

"By beating him so badly that he was frightened by just a simple touch? And you call us monsters!" Megatron yelled and restrained himself from killing Sentinel.

"The slag was willing enough to endanger other lives just to save his own." Sentinel argued back.

"I told you that I want a willing sacrifice not a forced one!" Megatron argued. Despite what the Autobots thought Megatron wanted willing offerings not forced ones.

"What bot in their right mind would want to sacrifice themselves to a bunch of vampires? We've had to have certain groups of bots be raised and trained for it, so we didn't have to worry about it all the time." Sentinel snorted.

Megatron saw red. Who knew how many offerings he had received were not acting on their own free will like he ordered. Bots were being breed just to be Sacrifices and that was something that he didn't like one bit.

"How many?" Megatron hissed.

Sentinel stood shaking in his place. "The past few hundred or so."

"No, I want to know... how many have we received have been forced?" Megatron snarled, his rage building up.

"The last 50 my Lord, were bred and trained to be offerings including this one's Creators." Sentinel replied as he tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"What!" Megatron roared which made everyone in the whole castle flinch and cower away from the enraged Vampire Lord.

"How dare you do that to your own people! Do you want to know the reason why I ask for a willing sacrifice? Well I'll tell you right here and now! I want a willing sacrifice so that they may stay by my side as a companion not as a slave. To think that all these years I was having bots that were forced to be sacrifices and that is not acceptable at all!" Megatron yelled as he brought the cowering yellow and black minibot closer to his chassis to calm him down.

But poor Bumblebee continued to whimper and tremble in the vampire's gentle hold as he yelled at Sentinel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta read by Casting Moonlight_

Chapter 2

Sentinel cringed away as the Vampire Lord glared him down with blazing red optics and bared sharpened fangs.

"I want you to bring me all those that have been bred for sacrifices to my castle immediately. You have two hours to do so. If you do not bring me them then you will be my next sacrifice. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Megatron hollered.

Sentinel yelped and jumped back from Megatron, shaken and nodding his head. "Yes... sir, right... right away." He stuttered before he turned and ran, his men hot on his heels.

Megatron let out a growl at the thought of the Autobots being bred for only one reason and that was to be his sacrifice. He turned his gaze back to his current offering that was shivering with fear.

Megatron's facial expression turned soft and his optics glowed softly to try and show he meant no harm to the minibot. He frowned deeply when the youngling continued to tremble and shake from him.

Megatron took the youngling into his arms and rocked him back and forth like his femme carrier did when he was young. The vampire lord couldn't blame the minibot for being scared. He was alone and had been taught lies about what would happen to him. Soon, however, the youngling wouldn't be alone as he would have friends.

Bumblebee was too frightened to even move or speak in protest as the vampire held him. Yet he soon started to relax into Megatron's hold and allowed Megatron to comfort him.

"Hush youngling. Nothing is going to happen to you." Megatron whispered into Bumblebee's audio. That seemed to calm the minibot down. "Now perhaps you could tell me about some of your friends that you have." Megatron asked with a toothy smile.

Bee flinched from the grin but soon calmed back down when he noticed Megatron hadn't meant to frighten him. He whimpered softly before he replied in a hushed tone. "I...I don't have many friends… only a few. But most of them... have already been sent here."

"Who are your friends, little one. Tell me about them for they will be joining us soon if they are a part of what you were forced to be a part of." Megatron gently asked as he shifted Bumblebee into a more comfortable position in his arms.

Bumblebe stayed silent for a bit, deep in thought before he replied. "Blurr, Longarm, Optimus, who have all been sacrificed, and... Perceptor."

Megatron looked at the young minibot in his arms. So many of his friends had been forced to be sacrificed by the very faction that they had been born into. Megatron remembered Optimus. He was a blue and red mech that had sacrificed himself for an younger bot. Optimus was also still in his care. Megatron sent a telepathic command to one of his to bring Optimys to him so he could comfort his newest companion.

Bumblebee closed his eyes when Megatron reached up and gently stroked his helm, lightly brushing his fingers against his small horns which made Bumblebee purr into the touch.

Megatron let a smile come to his face as he watch the minibot curl up in his arms. He was still shaking but not as bad. He hoped that his servant would hurry up and bring Optimus to the throne room.

As if on cue one of his servants came walking in being followed by a red and blue mech.

As soon as the red and blue mech saw the Autobot that was in his Master's arms he immediately forgot all manners he was taught and ran towards the two mechs.

"Bumblebee?" He gasped once he was close enough to see the young mech.

Bumblebee wiggled out of the Vampire Lord's hold when he heard the familiar voice of his father. His father was alive and from what he saw, doing well.

"Dad!" Bumblebe cried as he threw himself into Optimus' arms and clung to him like Megatron might rip them from each other.

"Bumblebee! What are you doing here?" Optimus asked as he held his son whom he last saw as a sparkling before he was given to Lord Megatron as a gift.

Bumblebee whimpered and buried his face into his father's chest. "It... it was my turn... to be sacrificed."

Optimus clutched his son closer to his chest as if he never wanted to let him go. Unknown to Bumblebee, Optimus' optics went dark and filled with anger. Bumblebee was never supposed to be a sacrifice. Elita and he had been promised, making sure of that very fact when they volunteered to be sacrificed instead of Bumblebee.

Optimus looked at Megatron. "Who brought Bumblebee here?" He snarled.

"Sentinel." Was the only word that came out of Megatron's mouth and that one name made Optimus very pissed.

"What?" Optimus hissed.

Megatron took a step back at the sheer volume of his favorite yelling so loud. Never had Optimus so much as raised his voice to him for anything; but then again Megatron thought that Optimus' anger was directed towards Sentinel.

Optimus' optics flashed and he release Bumblebee from his arms so he didn't accidentally hurt him. "Where is he?" Optimus snarled as he balled his hands up into fists.

"I sent him to get the other Autobots that were being bred for sacrifices. He should be back in a few hours." Megatron told the angry red and blue mech in front of him. Then something hit him. If Optimus was the yellow minibot's creator then the femme that came with Optimus must be his

Carrier.

Megatron then got an idea. "Optimus, why don't you call for your mate." He suggested.

Optimus looked at Megatron and nodded his head. He then sent a private message to Elita, who was recharging in their quarters, for her to come the throne room.

Elita didn't argue, other than she didn't like having her recharge interrupted, and said she'd be there in a moment.

As soon as Elita arrived in the throne room she saw what made Optimus wake her up. Her son was curled up in a sound recharge in her mate's arms. She immediately ran over and gently took her son into her arms and hugged him.

"Oh my sweet sparkling. I've missed you so much." She cried as sheheld and rocked him in her arms. "What is he doing here? She asked, confusion and fear clear in her optics..

"Sentinel chose him to be the current sacrifice." Optimus told his mate as he hugged her and his son. It had been so long since they had been together as a family.

"What?" She gasped and looked down at her poor sparkling and held him closer.

"I swear when I see Sentinel I'm going to make him regret ever going back on his promise." Optimus growled as he clenched his hand into a fist.

_Find out what happened in a few days._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later Sentinel and his small group came walking back to the castle being followed by another small group of terrified and trembling bots.

As soon as Optimus saw Sentinel he immediately lungged at his former friend so fast that Sentinel didn't even have time to react.

Optimus punched Sentinel square in the chin, knocking the mech clean off his peds and skid across the floor in pain. "You sun of a Glitch you broke your promise in more ways then one." Optimus growled but before he could attack the down bot again Megatron ordered him to stop...for now.

Sentinel laid where he was on the floor. Optimus was alive and well. The blue and orange mech lifted himself up with a groan. He was in for it now. Optimus and Elita had sacrificed themselves to keep their son from being a offering. Sentinel thought that since so much time had passed that Optimus and Elita were gone and he could get rid of the annoy bumbler but he thought wrong.

Optimus continued to glare and snarled at Sentinel each time he either glanced at him or tried to speak to him. Elita stood in a corner of the room watching them while she held Bee close to her. She too threw heated glares at Sentinel for doing what he's done.

Megatron felt that it was time to intervene before he had a fight on his hands. "Sentinel thank you for doing what I told you. You and your men may leave. My advice is to do that before I let Optimus and Elita lose on your aft."

Sentinel nodded hid helm before he and his men turned tail and ran for it beofre they were killed, leaving the sacrifices and vampires behind.

Once Sentinel was gone Megatron looked over the bots that were bred to be sacrifices. They were mainly younglings with a few older bots and mostly mechs. They also had been shackled and wore chains around their necks.

Megatron stepped closer to them and frowned as they all cringed away, huddled closer to each other, and whimpered in terror as they watched in with great fear in their optics but Megatron only smiled comfortingly to them. "Shh, it's alright."

Optimus stepped forward to give his master a hand and show the frightened bots that they were not going to be harmed. Once a long time ago when he was going to be sacrificed did he think what the frightened bots were thinking. That they were going to be eaten. But Megatron wasn't as evil as the stories made him out to be.

"It's alright, no one here will harm you. here, you will be treated better then you ever have, all they ask is to feed from you now and then and I promise you they will try to keep it as painless as possible." Optimus tried to explain.

One of the bots stepped forward. He was red and white, the colors of a medic and quite old. "Optimus is that you?" The old mech asked not believing his optics.

Optimus gasped at who he saw and stepped up to the mech. "Ratchet?" He gasped.

Ratchet wasted no time in hugging the mech that he helped deliver into this world millions of years ago. "Never would I have thought that I would see you again kid." He said.

"You too my old friend." Optimus replied as he hugged Ratchet back before he gripped his shoulders and held him back so they were looking each other in the optics. "Ratchet, what are you doing here, your a medic, why are you with the ...sacrifices?" Optimus asked.

"Like you I volunteered to be a sacrifice. I tried to convince the Aft head Sentinel to take me instead of Bumblebee but he wouldn't listen and I was also the medic that helped bring most of these bots into the world and I wasn't going to let them go through Primus knows what alone." Ratchet answered his young friend's question.

Optimus smiled at Ratchet and reached up and patted his shoulder. "You're a good mech Ratchet." Optimus said.

As Ratchet and Optimus were talking Megatron began removing the shackles and collars from the necks of the bots that had been brought in. One of them, a big green enforcer like Bot had showed no fear towards him and that pleased him greatly. A soon as Megatron removed the shackles from the green mech's wrist he immediately ripped the collar off of his neck and started to do the same to his comrades.

But when Megatron came to a small red minibot and tried to removed his shackles for him but frowned sadly when the little mech flinched away from him and curled up into a ball, not letting Megatron help him.

When Optimus saw the red minibot who was just a little bit younger than him curl up in to a ball at the sight of Megatron he decided to show the minibot that no one was going to hurt him and that he was safe from pain.

He walked over and knelt down in front of the young bot and smiled as he petted his helm. "It's alright, he's not going to harm you." Optimus whispered.

The young minibot whimpered as he looked at Optimus but still couldn't stop shakeing in great fear.

By this time Bumblebee had woken up from his small stasis nap and noticed that his friends were in the palace looking scared to death.

Bumblebee gasped and wiggled free from his mothers hold and ran to them.

"Guys it's alright! They're not going to hurt you. So just relax." Bumblebee told his friends who seemed calm down at the sight of one of their own looking relaxed and safe.

The little red minibot that Megatron and Optimus were trying to comfort perked up at the sight of his friend and grinned. "Bee."

"Hey Jumper bet you never thought that you would see me alive again?" Bumblebee said with a smile as he hugged his fellow minibot in an attempt to comfort him

"Oh my Primus Bee, I...we thought we'd never get you see you again." He the red minibot returned the hug.

"So did I with you guys." Bumblebee replied as he hugged his friend. He knew that he had to calm everyone down. "Look everyone you have nothing to fear with the Vampires. They are not going to hurt you. Take a look at my parents." Bumblebee said as he pointed to his mom and dad showing the group that they were safe and unharmed.

The large bulky green bot perked up when Bumblebee said this and gasped. "Those are your parents bee? but I thought you said they were sacrificed?"

Optimus decide to step in and explain what had happened to them since they were sacrificed to Megatron.

While Optimus explained everything to them Bumblebe hadn't noticed Megatron come up behind him until he felt him place his hand on his shoulder.

"When was the last time that you had something to eat?" The vampire lord asked his newest edition to his servants.

Bumblebee frowned and looked down at the ground. "Two days ago." He replied.

Megatron frowned at this. "Don't the Autobots feed you everyday?" He asked as he lead the youngling away from the group.

Bee looked away and shock his head. "They didn't think bots that were going to be sacrificed soon didn't need to eat like other bots since they were going to die soon." Bee answered.

Megatron growled in anger. "And they call us monsters!" The vampire lord snarled out as he reached in to on of the containment units and pulled out several cubes of energon. "Take these to your friends. It will come them down, after words I will show them where they will be sleeping for the night. Tell the femmes that they will be treated with respect and will not have to worry about their honor being taken as I have a speical room prepared for them and femme guards for them." Megatron said as he handed the cubes to Bumblebee who ran off to his friends as fast as he could.

As he watched Bee ran back to his friends Megatron smiled when he relized something inside him warmed at the mere sight of the minibot.

_Find out what happened soon._


End file.
